C'était sa vague
by loulouloute34
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF   forum francophone   pour le thème " vague "  C'est un Remus/OC.  Ce soir, Remus se souvient. Ce soir, il pense à Zoé. Ce soir, il plonge. Pour Zoé.


**_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "vague"._**

_Disclaimer : Remus appartient à J.K Rowling, le reste est à moi !_

**C'était sa vague.**

Ses pieds nus foulent le sable fin en silence, doucement.

Il marche très lentement, les paupières fermées, les poings serrés. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues déjà humides, gouttes d'eau qui tombent de ses yeux comme des étoiles filantes tombent du ciel...

Il ne s'arrête pas, semble ne pas voir où il va...

La plage est déserte, seul un jeune couple marche au bord de l'eau, main dans la main... On entraperçoit le soleil dont quelques rayons traversent la masse de nuages qui envahit le ciel brumeux, mais la mer disparaît à une vingtaine de mètres du bord, laissant place à un vague horizon nébuleux.

Lorsqu'il sent l'eau clapoter contre ses chevilles, il ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune couple est toujours là, heureux. Ils rient.

Leur sourire, l'étincelle dans leurs yeux, leurs mains entrelacées... Tout cela ravive des souvenirs douloureux dans le cœur de l'homme, qui s'arrête et s'assoit.

S'effondre, même.

Il tente de calmer son cœur, mais celui-ci se remet à battre de plus en plus vite. Les yeux de l'homme se remettent à briller...

Ce n'est autre que Remus Lupin qui pleure encore et encore... Il a 21 ans.

Et ce soir, il vient de perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis. Trois. Puisque Sirius a trahi. Quatre. Puisque Zoé n'a pas survécu à son opération.

Zoé et lui, c'était mieux que le bonheur. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, avaient échangé des secrets, avaient appris à se faire mutuellement confiance...

Leur rencontre, c'était le jour des sept ans de Zoé...

_L'enfant marchait le long d'une plage du Sud de l'Angleterre, près de l'endroit où il vivait avec ses parents. C'était l'été, le soleil brillait et la mer scintillait sous ses reflets. C'était une journée magnifique._

_Le petit garçon blond aux yeux dorés avait obstinément refusé d'aller se baigner : il détestait l'eau, et ce depuis longtemps. Particulièrement l'eau froide._

_Il était donc parti seul, avec courage, longeant le bord de l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne à une petite fille de son âge, qui le traita de tous les noms avant de lui demander comment il s'appelait, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_- Remus. Et toi ?_

_- Zoé, avait-elle simplement ajouté. _

_Et ça avait suffi. _

_Un sourire, quelques mots... C'est ce que beaucoup s'amusent à appeler le destin, mais que je nomme le hasard. _

_Le hasard réunit souvent ceux qui étaient destinés à se rencontrer. _

_Elle avait réussi à l'entraîner dans l'eau, et même s'il s'était d'abord montré réticent, il avait fini par apprécier... Surtout la sensation des vagues quand elles vous entraînent vers le bord et que vous bataillez désespérément pour retourner vers l'horizon. C'était un souvenir gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, et dans celle de Zoé. Ils avaient écrit leurs prénoms dans le sable et laissé le vent et la mer les recouvrir. C'était gravé à jamais._

_Puis ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, les larmes aux yeux mais les mains serrant un petit bout de papier qui serait le début d'une longue histoire._

_Ils avaient continué à se voir jusqu'à ce que Remus entre à Poudlard... Bien entendu, il en avait parlé à Zoé. Avec elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de secrets. Elle savait ça comme elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou._

_Les trois premières années, ils se voyaient pendant les vacances, puis Zoé était tombée malade... La mucoviscidose. Les médecins avaient dit que c'était déjà incroyable qu'elle aie vécu jusqu'à 14 ans, et elle avait dû être envoyée dans une clinique spécialisée. Remus ne l'avait pas revue jusqu'à l'été précédant sa septième année..._

_La jeune fille était revenue à Londres pour les vacances d'été, car apparemment son état s'arrangeait. En voyant Remus, elle lui avait sauté au cou et tous deux avaient pleuré plus que jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginé. _

_Quelques jours plus tard ils avaient décidé de retourner sur le lieu de leur rencontre... Cette même plage que laquelle Remus marchait aujourd'hui.  
_

Le jeune homme se releva avec détermination et contempla la mer.

Quand il avait reçu le coup de téléphone fatal... Juste après la mort de Lily et James, ça avait fait trop. Trop de sentiments, de choses à accepter d'un coup... Il savait que Zoé n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais cette nuit-là... Une date désormais maudite.

Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta.

Puis continua à avancer. Petit à petit, il plongeait tout son corps dans l'eau fraîche. Des rires d'enfants résonnaient dans sa tête, des cris...

Il abandonna son corps à la mer, porté par les vagues.

Il voulait que Zoé sente une dernière fois cette émotion à travers lui. Quand il ressortit de l'eau, il vit une énorme vague s'écraser sur la plage.

C'était sa vague.

Il repartit, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
